Wizarding Warcraft
by Lainton2003
Summary: HP with content from WOW. Harry & Dudley's life improve once they start playing a popular video game. Dudley is magical, Powerful,Indep,Grey Harry & Dudley Pairing undecided, probably HP DG & DD TD
1. Chapter 1

Harry's life at the Dursley's had been hell, being beaten and starved regularly for as long as he could remember was starting to takes its toll.  
But that all slowly changed over the last couple months thanks to Dudley, him and Harry became friends once Dudley had figured out that he was a freak just like his cousin.

Dudley had apparated when he was 7 years old to get away from some bullies, the same thing Harry had done a couple days prior. Knowing how his parents treated Harry they kept it secret only confiding in each other, through their budding friendship Dudley managed to get his parents to slowly back off.

Harry didn't get beaten & starved any more and was only made to cook, he was given the spare bedroom across from Dudley.  
Things started to change even more for both Dudley and Harry one day when his parents bought him a new game World of Warcraft.

After getting Harry's help to install the game Dudley entered his parents credit card details, not even questioning how Dudley knew that information.  
Dudley may not have been book smart but he knew what he wanted and how to get it from his parents, most of the time twisting their words so they thought it was their idea.

Which is how he managed to get Harry moved into the spare bedroom and how he got them to treat Harry a lot better. Using their love for him and their fear of appearing anything but normal with the neighbours got them to do pretty much anything he wanted.

While they had been waiting for the game to install, they had read the guide book that explained the different classes. The mage appealed more to Dudley while the warlock appealed more to Harry, deciding to make both and take turns levelling them.

Seeing as the game was installed and the account made Dudley loaded the game and went about making his gnome mage.  
Seeing as the gnome was short and they were both only 5 years old allowed them to pretend that they were the characters firing the spells making the experience that much more fun.

After only playing the mage for a couple minutes, "wouldn't it be cool if we could do spells like these Harry" said Dudley with a dreamy look on his face probably picturing himself throwing fire balls at the local bullies.

"Yeh Dud's it would be cool" both laughing at the idea picturing themselves casting these spells. Continuing on with the game deciding to get the mage to level 20 before switching place's and playing the warlock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They played the game most of that night and the next day before finally getting the mage to level 20.  
"Look Dud's the mage got blink, if I'm reading the description correctly its similar to our teleport" asked a shocked Harry while reading the description of the mage's latest skill. "I think your right Harry, I think we should write down all the skills and descriptions of both classes then when mum & dad are out we can practice them" both of them actually believing now without a doubt that they could do them.

Getting out 2 notebooks, writing Mage spells on one and Warlock spells on the other they set about writing down all the mage's spells they had so far.  
"Harry, I think we should get the warlock to level 20 and write down all its skill also so we will have the same amount before we start to practice" "yeh I agree Dud's" replies Harry while writing the mage's skills down.

After that was done they created the warlock going so far as to give it messy black hair, setting both kids into fits of laughter.  
Seeing some of the skills the warlock got especially summoning demons got Harry foaming at the mouth with anticipation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting up early the next morning with it being a Saturday they had plenty of time to themselves, "where should we go to try the spells out Harry, I don't want my parents finding out about this." "Yeh I know what you mean Duds, if they found out I would probably be blamed for corrupting and infecting you with my freakishness" replied Harry which set them both into peals of laughter.

Over the last couple years at the hand of the Dursley's Harry had become less caring and his thought process much darker, but being used to it Dudley didn't mind as he wasn't much different.

* * *

They had found a clearing to use in the woods, that was out the way and even had a small stream going through it which would help when they got around to learning fire spells.

Having already learned to access there magic, which they had to do in order to control the teleporting ability.  
Sitting down in the middle of the clearing beside each other and looking over there first spells, "OK, so I've got Shadow Bolt while you've got Fireball" says Harry checking his notebook and reading over the description they wrote down.

It took them weeks of practise before Dudley finally threw his first Fireball, Harry was meditating having gotten so good at it over the weeks it tuck him only moments to enter his magical core.

While meditating he was distracted by a splash then sizzling straight after with Dudley jumping around shouting "I finally did Harry, did you see that it was so cool." settling down and taking his seat beside Harry he went on to explain how he did it. "I finally figured out what I was doing wrong, at first I was just channelling my magic picturing a Fireball but it wouldn't work no matter how hard I tried. Then just now it sort of clicked you know, while channelling my magic to my hand I some how changed it to how I thought Fire would feel like and a Fireball appeared in my hand" Described Dudley while performing the Fireball again at the same time while he described it and throwing it at the stream again.

Seeing Dudley's success Harry followed his description, channelling his magic while converting it to a dark energy his mind put together for how Warlocks magic would be and low behold he created his first Shadow Bolt.  
Throwing his Shadow Bolt at the ground near the lake created a small impact crater the size of a football, scorching the ground and leaving the grass inside of the crater dead. "Wow thanks Dud I thought I was never going to figure it out for a moment there".

Dudley beamed at his cousins praise, before moving on to his next spell taking a little while to figure out how to convert his magic to ice being the total opposite to fire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a couple days later after they had both figured out how to perform the starter spells for both their classes, Harry was trying to learn to Summon his first Demon an Imp.

Channelling a large chunk of his magic, converting it to dark energy at the same time Harry pictured an imp in his mind while trying to force the dark energy to do his bidding and summon the imp.  
Dudley stood by watching with an Ice Bolt in hand encase something went wrong, seeing the dark purple ring appear around Harry covered in glyphs that he couldn't read and then a smaller one appeared beside it connecting them together.  
Harry could feel the dark energy he had channelled leave him and enter the small circle in front of him, turning the ground in the circle black before an Imp climbed out of the ground as if climbing from a hole. Once the Imp was fully out the dark purple circle around both Harry and the Imp vanished, the Imp seeing it was free turned to its summoner "You summoned Jakkol" "Yes I summoned you" replied Harry forcefully keeping eye contact the whole time having read in a fantasy book that if he showed weakness the summon wouldn't respect his authority as its master and would do as it wished.  
Keeping eye contact with the Imp, nothing but determination shining in his eyes "I summoned you Jakkol, as a Warlock in training bind you to my will" seeing the Imp take step back after that he knew he had won the battle of wills and smirked, the Imp seeing that it lost bowed to its new summoner "Master".

Seeing that Harry managed to summon his first demon and that everything went smoothly cancelled his Ice Bolt, letting out a sigh not realising he been holding his breath.

"You may return from whence you came Jakkol, I will summon you when I have need of your service's" having thought about what he would say before hand, Jakkol bowed again and vanished.  
Letting out a relived sigh, Harry packed up being tired from exerting so much magic and not letting it show had been taxing in and of itself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the years Harry & Dudley had both been writing their own class training books, writing down everything they learned, what they had trouble with and how they overcame it.

They had both levelled their respective characters to level 80 and written down all the spells that each class learned, each having learned their respective classes spells up to level 60.

They also figured out that even though in game there characters could only use one talent tree at a time, they didn't have that problem and was able to learn all their classes skills regardless.

By this point both Harry & Dudley had stopped viewing themselves as normal people learning spells from a game and had fully embraced their classes warping their morals in the process.

It was now Harry's 11th birthday, Dudley already 11 being a couple months older they both received a letter to attend Hogwarts.

Vernon & Petunia couldn't of been more happier that their Dudley was special and they now treated Harry with a lot more respect seeing as Dudley was a wizard also.

Neither Vernon or Petunia had any ideas of what Harry & Dudley had been up to the last couple years, having hidden everything about their magic from everyone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Dudley were currently sitting in Dudley's bedroom, writing in their respective journals while waiting for this Professor Flitwick fellow to finally show up and take them to Diagon Alley.

"Hey Harry, what do you think this magical world is going to be like.", "I have no idea, I wonder if they do magic like we do." replied Harry.

Before they could go any further, the door bell rang. Rushing out of the room side by side they made there way down stairs to see Vernon opening the front door. Pulling the door further open Harry and Dudley's face lit up with joy seeing what they thought was a gnome in real life.

"I'm Professor Flitwick, I'm here to pick up a Mr. Potter & Mr. Dursley and take them to Diagon Alley to get their school things." squeaked the small professor.

"Hello, Professor I'm Harry and this is my cousin Dudley" said Harry walking down the last couple stairs.

"Wonderful it is to see you Mr. Potter, can you and your cousin please take this rope and we will be on our way", looking at the professor as if he's nuts "What would we need to hold a piece of rope for Professor" replied a confused Dudley "oh I do apologise, This here is a charmed rope and it will portkey..ah teleport us to Diagon Alley".

Arriving at Diagon Alley professor Flitwick pulled both Harry & Dudley aside for the moment while he explained a few things. "For starters Harry this is your vault key, which will allow you to access your trust vault left behind at Gringotts by your parents.", handing over the key to Harry. Harry took the key then interrupted the Professor before he could continue "If this is my vault key left to me by my parents, how come I'm only finding out about this now and why was it in you possession" asked a clearly angry Harry. Not understanding the reason fro his anger Flitwick replied "The key was given to me to give to you by Headmaster Dumbledore, how it came to be in his possession I don't know."Leaving it at that they made there way to Gringotts to get money from his vault and get Dudley's converted to galleons.

Making there way to a teller "I would like to visit my vault please", "name & key please", "My name is Harry Potter" replied Harry while handing over the key. Snapping his fingers another goblin came over "Griphook, take Mr. Potter here to his vault" bowing low before turning around "Follow me please" asked Griphook walking away towards the door leading to the carts.

Seeing as Flitwick had his own business to do in Gringotts they separated and would meet back in the lobby. "Griphook is it.." seeing the goblin nod he continued "could you tell me why Headmaster Dumbledore had my vault key please", turning slightly "Mr. Dumbledore had your vault key because he was your magical guardian, it was his job to see that you were raised well and to see that you were educated in the ways of the magical world before you turns of age at 11".

"For starters Dumbledore didn't educate me in anything, I didn't even know he or the magical world existed until recently.. What do you mean turn of age at 11" asked an angry Harry to an increasingly angry goblin "After seeing your vault Mr. Potter we will see your account manager whom will straighten this mess out" Thanking the goblin in turn they continued on to his vault.

Arriving at his vault and giving the goblin his key, Harry watched as the doors swung open. Seeing the gold inside "How much is in here" Harry asked Griphook. "This Mr. Potter is your trust vault set aside before your parents died, it holds 100,000 galleons which was meant for you to use while attending Hogwarts. Normally this would be all you could access from your family vaults but seeing as your the last remaining member of the once Noble and Ancient Potter Family your able to claim emancipation at the age of 11 giving you full adult status also allowing you to access you main family vault" finished Griphook leaving both Harry and Dudley speechless.

Grabbing 2 money bags from the side Harry filled them both handing one to his cousin, keeping one for himself. They got back into the cart heading for the surface with Griphook leading him to his Account Manager.

After seeing his account manager and getting things sorted, Harry was made Lord Potter and given his family ring along with access to his family vaults.  
Through his account manager Harry was also able to adopt Dudley into the Potter Family also giving him adult status in the wizarding world.

Heading back outside once business was complete they met back up with professor Flitwick, "Sorry for keeping you waiting professor we were meeting with my Account manager to get things finalised." "No need to apologise Mr. Potter I understand, now if we could please continue with our shopping I have a lot of work to do at Hogwarts before the new year starts."

Continuing on they got their wands first with a wand holster, they both got there school books plus several extra seeing as they didn't have any restrictions on magic use outside of school. The biggest surprise was learning about potions, seeing it as the same as alchemy from World of Warcraft they both got extra books and ingredients in that wanting to learn it above all else seeing how useful it was.

After getting their books and potions supplies they both got a 7 compartment trunk enchanted to only allow the 2 of them access. Leading on to the pet shop both getting an owl before finishing up there shopping trip with ice cream even going so far as to treat the professor to some also in thanks for his help and guidance.

Visiting the last stop on the list they went to the robe shop to get there school robes plus some extra robes for casual wear, seeing as they were similar robes to what there characters wore. Harry sticking with black robes for all with green or silver stitchings while Dudley got dark blue robes with black or silver stitchings.

Finally calling an end to their shopping trip they walked to the Leaky Cauldron, turning around to the professor both thanking him for his help again they teleported back leaving a speechless professor behind.

* * *

Having a month to go before they started Hogwarts, they threw themselves into studying their school books.  
For Harry and now Dudley being a member of the Potter family also, had a reputation of sorts to up hold. Not being pure blood's but being a member of an Ancient & Noble family plus their already inflated sense of superiority. Lead them to memorising the Pure Blood traditions & etiquette book first above all else.

Before there trip to Diagon Alley, both Dudley and Harry already possessed the grace of one born to nobility but now thanks to the book they read now had the knowledge to back it up.

Having read & memorised there school books, they went about learning some more spells from there chosen class preferring it over regular wizarding magic any day.

It was now time to get the train to Hogwarts, having arrived at the strain station early both Harry and Dudley made there way to the last compartment of the train.

-----------------------------------End Prologue--------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the last compartment on the train both Harry and Dudley were just relaxing while reading up on potions, they had purchased several extra text in that field seeing that it was like alchemy on World of Warcraft and wanting to learn it themselves.

The train had only been in motion for 20 minutes when they were interrupted for the first time, "Hello my name is Hermione Granger, Have either of you seen a toad, I'm helping a boy named Neville try to find it", shaking there heads negatively meaning no the girl left closing the door behind her.

Neither boy looked up when the girl appeared or left continuing there reading as if they weren't interrupted. Surprising the two boys, the piece and quite continued for another 2 hours before they were interrupted again, this time by a young boy.

"I hear Harry Potter is in this compartment, are you him" asked Draco looking at Harry first then Dudley, seeing both boys dressed well and holding a poise of nobility. If he didn't know better he would of suspected them to both be Pure Bloods, but knowing Harry Potter was a Half Blood he could let it slide due to his status as the Potter heir.

"Yes I am Harry Potter, this is my cousin Dudley Dursley.." started Harry in reply and seeing the look on this guys face about to change to a grimace and being in a compartment with a muggle born decided to put a stop to that right now. Getting angry both Harry and Dudley glared at this boy they didn't even know, Dudley haven kept up with the conversation could see exactly what Harry had seen and why he was angry also making himself angry.

Removing the hold they held on there magic allowing it to build up around the two, Harry and Dudley glared at him. "If you want to come into this compartment, uninvited at that and start disrespecting either me or my cousin as I could see by your face you were about to do so, I should warn you." started Dudley seeing this guy pale as there magic saturated the air around them making both him and Harry look very intimidating right now. "We will not take kindly to it, we may only be Half Bloods but I am as you know the Potter heir and Dudley here is a vassal of the Potter family. Disrespecting him is the same as disrespecting the Potter family, being the only heir is the same as you disrespecting me and that I will not stand for." finished Harry from where Dudley left off leaving the _or else_ from the end seeing that they got there message across they rained in there magic before calming down.

Seeing that he had just dodged a bullet, "I apologise, I was out of line. I should of waited until I knew all the facts before jumping to conclusions. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" apologised Draco while thinking to himself that if these two had this much control of there magic they were going to be very powerful and being a Slytherin, there was only one thing they respected more so than blood and that was power. Something these two had in spades if what he felt earlier was anything to go by.

"Nice to meet you Draco, as I once said before I'm Harry and this here is my cousin Dudley. I said we were both Half Bloods and to the best of my knowledge that is correct, but its mostly theory as my mother was muggle born yet his mum isn't as there sisters I'm guessing his mum is a squib. If I'm correct then that means that there is more magical blood behind the grandparents which we will find out probably in the summer when we next visit the goblins." stated Harry

Dropping the blood issue, Draco knew that there theory was solid and could even be descendent from a pureblood line that produced a squib down the line.  
Deciding to change the topic, "What house are the two of you looking to get into." asked Draco curious.

"Well to be honest with you Draco, I couldn't see either me or Dudley here in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff as neither of us have a saving people thing or do we follow anyone blindly. So I would have to say either Slytherin or Ravenclaw as we both aspire to be knowledgeable but our 5 word mantra wouldn't sit well with Ravenclaw so I'm guessing Slytherin." finished Harry with Dudley nodding along in agreement.

"5 word mantra? What's that." asked Draco confused

"Its simple really, whenever we do or are asked to do anything we always ask ourselves. What's In It For Me." finished Dudley with a smirk

Expecting to be sorted into Slytherin, Draco explained some of the basic ground rules of Slytherin house and even telling them about the power play tradition on the first night. Seeing Dudley & Harry looking at each other then smirking after hearing about that made a shiver of anticipation go down his spine. He didn't go into to much detail coving Slytherin house which they understood why, seeing as there wasn't any guarantee they would be in there and spilling the secrets of the house would be foolish.

They talked about random subjects for the rest of the train ride, mostly around Potions once they all realised they had that in common with Draco being the more knowledgeable having a potions master as his godfather.

---- Hogwarts Great Hall ----

Standing in a line in the great hall, Harry & Dudley along with Draco were snickering at the idea of a singing hat, having known about it before hand Draco had given them a heads up. Now that the hat had stopped singing it was time to get on with the sorting, Dudley being one of the first to get called up, the hat barely touching his head before shouting Slytherin which made him, Harry & Draco smirk.  
It wasn't to long later that Draco was sorted and likewise was also placed in Slytherin without the hat even touching his head.

It was now Harry's turn, he approached the stool with everyone in the hall watching him whispering 'Harry Potter' & 'Thee Harry Potter' and the like. Ignoring everyone Harry sat down, while professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

_Hmm Interesting  
_What's Interesting..  
_I noticed the same within your cousin but I couldn't ask him about it as I had noticed it after I called his house  
_Noticed what.. Harry was starting to get annoyed at this cryptic Hat!  
_The fact that you and your cousin have both created your own avenue of magic through the inspiration of a muggle game.  
The fact that you both can accomplish so much without the use of a wand is amazing, you and your cousin will no doubt become great.  
_Harry just smirked  
_Slytherin house will help on your way to greatness no doubt about that, do not worry young Mr. Potter your secrets are safe with me.  
_Thank you  
_Better be _SLYTHERIN, shouted that hat. Causing the whole student body to gasp in disbelief that there saviour would go to Slytherin.

Getting up Harry removed the hat, smirked and walked to Slytherin table to sit between Dudley and Draco in the space they saved for him._  
_"What took so long Harry, I thought for a moment there you were going be sorted else where, but then I realised that no other house would want you." finished Dudley snickering.  
Laughing along both Harry and Draco agreed, "Not to worry Dud's the hat just wanted to talk and compliment us both on our previously learned skills" finished Harry in a whisper so no one over heard them.

Finishing there meals, they were lead to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room & dorms were located.  
As they were approaching the common room entrance, Draco pulled both Dudley and Harry to the back so they were the last ones in so he could describe the power play that was about to take place knowing with there lineage they would be in the middle of it or set as an example.

Thanking him for the warning they made there way into the common room.

---- Slytherin Common Room ----

Seeing the whole house stood on the other side of the room looking at Harry & Dudley with sneers and other angry expressions, their apparent leader Marcus Flint steps forward. "Draco" whom was still stood on the same side as Harry and Dudley looked at Marcus "yes", "Do you side with Potter & the Mudblood over your own pure blood brethren" continued Flint in a menacing tone, of to the side invisible was professor Snape watching the proceedings with amusement and a little apprehension.

"Not at all Flint, I stand here with Harry & His cousin Dudley against you and the other Slytherin's. After all I'm a Slytherin through & through and I know power when I see it." replied Draco  
This set the other Slytherin's into peals of laughter, some of the braver or should I say stupid ones stepped forward with their wands raised muttering things such as "What power could a Mudblood have" and some being brave enough to call both Draco and Harry Blood Traitors.

This pissed Harry & Dudley of to no ends, Looking at each other they nodded before all hell broke loose.  
It started off with Harry casting both Agony & Corruption curses on all those with a wand up, while at the same time Dudley blinked behind them and used  
Frost Nova to freeze them all in place before blinking back. By now all 8 of them were screaming on the floor in agony ironically enough, what surprised the on lookers the most was that they hadn't seen hide nor hair of a wand.

Harry turned first to Draco saying good night then to the hidden professor nodding having had detect invisibility on so he knew his professor was there,

before he and Dudley left the room to their dorm.  
The other students still standing around in shock hurriedly got out of their way as they passed by, not wanting to anger them further seeing what they were capable of.

---- With Snape ----

Seeing Potter being put in his place wasn't the only reason he Severus Snape was lurking around in the shadows of the common room, being the head of house it fell down to him to make sure that everyone within Slytherin house was safe and not being there when a Muggle born such as Dudley Dursley was about to walk into the Pure Bloods den was just asking for trouble.

Taking several short cuts allowed him to get to the common room before his Slytherin's did, giving him plenty of time to find a quite corner before disillusioning himself.

Not having to wait long as the common room door had just opened admitting entrance to all the upper years leaving the last ones in, the first years.

Seeing all the students stand around watching the common room entrance, was proof enough that there was about to be a stand off. Not liking the idea but knowing he couldn't step in as it was part of the tradition, a power play of sorts it was just his job to make sure no one got hurt too much.

Seeing all the students read and seeing the prefect leading the first years enter, he knew it was about to go down any moment now.  
Watching as the first years all walked over to the other side, leaving Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley and.. Draco Malfoy on one side.

"_Draco.. what are you doing you fool.. you knew this was going to happen __before hand why did you have to get involved." _Thought Snape furiously

Listening to Draco make his stand and his reasons for doing so, brought up mixed feelings within him. But he knew his godson and he wouldn't make a stand like this unless he knew something others didn't, these 2 boys must be pretty powerful to have gotten a reaction like this from him.

Thinking over the event that was taking place, _on one hand we have Potter, everyone knows I hate his father but this boy stood here screamed Lily for that alone he would reserve judgement on the boys own merits.  
Dudley Dursley, he knew his mother and she was one evil cow. But like with Potter they both seem to radiate a sense of authority & power that is subtle but if you were experienced and knew what to look for seemed obvious. No doubt these two had power and just hoped Draco knew what he was getting into._

Giving this show in front of him his full attention as he just heard someone call Dudley a Mudblood and Draco & Harry Blood Traitors.

Watching Potter closely, he turns to his cousin and they both nod at the same time.  
Potter indicated with his hand carefully but extremely fast, pointed at each person holding a wand out and each one of them started screaming some more than others.  
Then all of a sudden Dudley vanished to appear behind the student screaming raised his hands and as he did so ice shot out from his feet sticking each person to the floor with chunks of ice around there feet, then re-appearing beside harry as if he hadn't moved in the first place.

He couldn't move through the hole things shocked beyond belief that someone could do such a thing without a wand at that, he had never heard of such spells. He in his long years of serving the Dark Lord had ever seen such a feat of magic, that he just seen displayed by two 11 year old students.

Watching Potter say good night to Draco then look in his direction and nod, calling on all of his experience as a spy to not show a startled reaction as he so dearly wanted to.

Seeing Potter leave, before he himself moved into action removing his disillusionment charm. Went to try help the students, the signs of the curse he used were similar to that of a cruciatus but doing that spell without a wand was almost impossible.

Seeing that all the student had calmed down, he gave out some potions he kept on hand from the old war days he just never got over carrying.  
Pepper up and potions to help heal exposure to cruciatus curse, not knowing what else could help he sent each one to the hospital wing.

Seeing that the ice rapidly melt after 20-30 seconds, he turned to Draco.

"Draco, I see now why you played your hand as you did and I couldn't be more proud of you" he whispered to Draco.  
"Yes professor, I met them on the train and could sense the power on the 2 when they thought I was a threat. Muggle Born or not that Dudley is very Powerful in magic's I've never even heard of and these others tried to talk to him as if he was dirt. Don't get me started on Potter, he barely moved his hand yet he cursed 8 people with what looked like cruciatus curse and without a wand at that." "indeed" replied Snape

Saying goodnight to Draco, Snape left the common room for his office wanting to get some more potions made knowing he will probably need them now more than ever.

Deciding to keep what happened here to himself, knowing nothing good would come of it if he reported to Dumbledore and if he was found out would probably turn the Dangerous Duo's ire onto himself.

---- Slytherin Dorm's----

Harry & Dudley had just entered there dorm room, seeing only two beds made them happy knowing they wouldn't have to share there room with anyone.  
Turning to Harry once they had gotten changed, "Hey Harry, If what Draco said was true about the power play at the start of term. Wouldn't that me us the new leaders for Slytherin for this year or until someone else claimed the title by defeating us." asked Dudley

"That it would Dud's, That it would" replied Harry while laying down to sleep with a smirk on his face, seeing the smirk and hearing his reply Dudley smirked also while getting into bed.  
Thinking to himself that one day he was a muggle born/half blood the next the leader of Slytherin house and It was only there first day here, he couldn't wait to see what happened next.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry woke up early, waking Dudley they both went through there morning ritual of a light work out such as sit up's and push up's before taking a shower and getting dressed.

Heading down for breakfast, having met Draco in the common room he also accompanied them. Sitting at the end of the Slytherin table so they could talk without being overheard, while having there breakfast Harry was drilling Draco with questions knowing about the power play was one thing but not knowing what was expected of them now was annoying Harry to no end.  
He didn't like not knowing something, especially when it was something of importance such as this was turning out to be.

"Basically Harry and Dudley," started Draco making sure he had both there attention. "The two of you now rule Slytherin house until such a time as someone takes that power from you or you graduate. What that means is for the next 7 years, the day to day running of Slytherin house falls down to you both. Now the public aspect of Slytherin house falls to Professor Snape our head of house, but the internal matters meaning anything inside of the common room falls down to you two." finished Draco, pleased he was able to help the new leader knowing he wouldn't be taking that spot any time soon and if by helping them he gained favour then all the better.

Having a lot to think about and having just received there timetables they left to go get there bags sorted for classes that day.  
Having potions first was a blessing as they didn't have to go far to get to the first class, giving them both time to digest the information that they had both just learned.

Entering the potions class, having gotten there several seconds before the professor they made there way to the front wanting to make sure they had a good seat knowing they liked this subject.

Having already read up to third year and having brewed most first year potions both Harry and Dudley did fine, spending most of the lesson whispering between themselves and Draco whom was sat behind them while waiting for there respective potions to complete.

After Potions they had Charms which went no differently having already learned the first 10 or so spells in each book before school started thanks to them both being allowed to do magic outside of school.

They were having a good morning until they were confronted leaving charms by Ron Weasley from Gryffindor.  
"Potter" sneered Ron, whom then paled once he noticed every Slytherin in the class stood behind Harry glaring at him.  
After whispering a moment with Draco as he didn't know the guys name finally replied, "Yes Weasley, what can I do you for." asked Harry politely which left the rest of the Slytherin's confused.

Seeing Harry being polite as if he didn't know he had something wrong made Ron even angrier, "Your a disgrace to the name Potter, they were once known as a light family. You should be in Gryffindor like your parents not with the slimy Slytherin's, the whole lot of them are Dark wizards in training" finished Ron almost shouting.

"You hear that Dud's your a dark wizard in training and here I thought you were an upstanding light wizard, oh the shame our parents must be feeling at that revelation" mocked Harry before he burst out laughing along with the other Slytherin's before turning around and walking off heading for lunch, the other Slytherin's in tow. Leaving an angry Gryffindor behind confused with what just happened.

After lunch they had Transfiguration and then History of Magic, the same with charms he and Dudley had already learned the first couple spells so they knew what they were doing. History of Magic on the other hand was a waist of space already thinking about just skipping the class and reading the book instead.

Harry & Dudley head to the library to do there homework and check out the books the library had on magic to give them some ideas on what to study up on next.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the first week went the same way, with only there classes differing from day to day. The only thing that stood out to Harry was that idiot Ron Weasley and the state of Slytherin house, there claims of superiority through being Pure of Blood made him laugh as to him the house was currently a joke.

Slytherin house was currently hated by the other three houses and he wasn't surprised once he seen several older students picking on younger students from the other houses. For the rest of the first week him and Dudley planned on what changes to make to get the house that they now lead up to scratch with not only how they wanted it but also how they expected a house of such prestigious lineage to be.

It was Sunday night, Harry and Dudley were standing around in the Slytherin Common room waiting for the other Slytherin students to show up for the meeting he had called.

When he vocalised the meeting most students taking heed in the ease in which he dispatched the previous Slytherin had no problems with Harry & Dudley leading, but there were some that didn't like it due to their blood status. Vocalising these thoughts earned another Agony Curse for Flint which shut him up once he stopped screaming and persuaded the others not to complain.

Now that all of the Students had shown up Harry went about describing his plan for the future of Slytherin house.

"If me and Dudley here are going to lead this house for the next 7 years or until someone comes along and takes the leadership from us, we refuse to lead a weak house.." started Harry only to be interrupted  
"We Slytherin's are not weak, were Pure Bloods.." started a random Slytherin only to be cursed by Harry for his rude interruption.

"if you wish to ask a question or make a statement then please wait until I am done or raise your hand, if you want to spout about being a Pure Blood then answer me this. How is it 2 Half Blood's managed to ascertain control so easily with minimal effort, simple they did it with the one thing that is respected above all Power.  
The changes I want to impress on you are to some going to seem extreme and not worth your time, here me out before asking questions" finished Harry seeing some about to raise there hands.

"What I want to change about Slytherin house has nothing to do with your beliefs or status as Pure Bloods but to finally move this house forward and prove your claims of superiority. I mean its one thing to go around saying your house is the best, but to claim its the best because your all Pure of Blood is pathetic." seeing some getting angry Harry glared at them all before continuing on "From this day forward what I want to propose is a new work ethic in Slytherin house, that we start to live up to your claims of being the best." seeing he had everyone's attention he continued with their plan.

"From now on I want everyone in this Common room straight after dinner, no exceptions except of course the 7th years whom need to use the Library.  
I want the First & Second and the Third & Fourth years to study with each other at least 4 hours each night. When I say study together I mean just that study, I want you learning the material not just getting answers for your homework. Next I want the Fifth & Sixth years to work together, seeing as the Sixth years have a break between OWL's & NEWT's they can help tutor the Fifth years for their OWL's. The Seventh years will work on their NEWT's but those that are caught up WILL help the Sixth years.  
The main goal for this is to prove that Slytherin is the best and have the smarts to back it up. Not coast through life only learning to right your name and sprout _I'm a Pure Blood, _By the end of the year I want ever top student in each class to be a Slytherin.  
If I find anyone slacking off or lying to get out of this and believe me I will find out, I will curse you so badly you will be lucky if you could remember your own name. Any questions.." finished Harry leaving a shocked audience staring back at him. Most with fear but at least some with hope & Happiness at his idea.

One person finally came forward to ask a question, "what about quiditch" asked a random fifth year, "If you are all caught up on your work then you may practice on the weekends, but that is only if you have caught up on your work. I'll even allow more time before match's for practise as long as you work harder after the match to catch up on what you have missed." Seeing the quiditch player pale and knowing what they were thinking.

"If any of you wish to send a letter home to mummy & Daddy then please do so, I would be happy to meet with your parents as I'm sure they will see things my way as you all have done" finished Harry both he and Dudley smirking watching as professor Snape left the room out of the corner of his eye.

"One more thing to note before I rap this meeting to a close, if I find out about anyone from this house causing trouble with the other houses there will be war. But that doesn't mean you can't respond, your Slytherin's start acting like it. If someone starts something with you or any other Slytherin then make sure to be the one to finish it. If you manage to land a detention or loss of points I will punish you myself, we Slytherin's don't need a public display to get revenge its what the shadows are for." finished Harry with a smirk rapping the meeting to a close.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having heard of the meeting before hand, Severus Snape was there early under disillusionment charm standing in the far corner watching the proceedings.

The topic and results of the meeting left him stunned beyond belief but at the same time Happy. The plan itself was extreme but the results would speak for themselves and whatever reservations he had left about one Harry Potter were now gone knowing that this boy was not someone to tangle with. Seeing the smirk on Potter's face as he left the room made a shiver run down his spine.

* * *

The next couple months went by rather smoothly, their were a couple hiccups along the way at first with students not following along as they were supposed to. But he put a stop to that rather publicly and decisively in front of the other students in the common room as an example, which got the others to follow along knowing what would happen if they didn't.

It was now Halloween and everyone was in the great hall having there meal before professor Quirel came in ranting and raving about a troll in the dungeons before promptly fainting in the middle of the hall.

All the students except the Slytherin's started to stand up and panic before Dumbledore finally did something, _BANG! _"Now students calm down, Prefects please take your students to their common rooms. Teachers with me" he finished as he was getting up to leave the hall.

Every Slytherin looked straight to Harry for guidance, "seeing as the troll is in the dungeons, we will head to the Library seeing as our _esteemed _Headmaster has suddenly forgotten that fact." finished Harry darkly to the snickers of the other Slytherin's.

Leading the other Slytherin's to the Library they passed the girls bathroom on the second floor hearing a girl scream from inside Harry turned to the following students "Prefects take the rest of the Slytherin's back to our common room, seeing as the troll is no longer in the dungeons and tell professor Snape if you see him on the way." finished Harry hurriedly, while him and Dudley made their way into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom they moved into action seeing as a first year student from Gryffindor was pinned down in the corner about to be stomped by the trolls club.  
Harry first Cursed the troll with Exhaustion then Corruption finishing off with Drain Soul, Dudley on the other hand blinked to its side used Frost nova to stick it to the ground then once he had gotten to a safe distance started throwing Ice Bolts & Fireballs until it was dead.

Seeing it was over and Harry pocketing the Soul Shard, turned to leave but were stopped by the presence of the professors just showing up. Both thankful that they had shown up after they were finished, neither wanting to explain there abilities.

Gaining house points for his forward thinking about the other Slytherin's and dumb luck due to two first years taking on a troll and living to tell about it left both laughing on the inside _Dumb Luck indeed._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now nearing Christmas and the professors were having a meeting before the holidays started. Half way through the meeting the discussion turns to Slytherin house and their improvements this year both academically & socially leaving Severus Snape smirking proudly at his Slytherin's.

"you have got to tell us your secret Severus, if we can get the other houses to .. dare I say it be more like your Slytherin's we may have a peaceful year for a change." pleaded Minerva

"There is no secret to tell Minerva, I've not done anything differently this year than any other." replied Severus  
"Surely you jest, your Slytherin's are now the top students in my class for each year and their behaviour around the school has improved that I don't think they have even lost any house points since the start of term." asked Minerva, which was also confirmed by the other professors with the same progress of the Slytherin's in their classes.

"I swear to you all, I have done nothing differently its all thanks to Harry Potter and his cousin Dudley." finished Severus smugly and even the pronounced twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes got brighter at the news.  
"I will explain the process in which they achieved this but its not to leave this room and no interfering as its a well kept tradition in Slytherin house since its founding." Seeing the other professors agree he continued.

"At the start of each year there is a power struggle by those within the house and this year it was a little worse since the placement of a Half Blood and a Muggle Born in Slytherin is.. Unorthodox if you will. Anyway's there happened to be 8 students this year wanting to place themselves in a seat of power within Slytherin house this year, instead of fighting each other over their claims they banded together. From my understanding to teach the Muggle Born & Half Blood upstarts a lesson for being sorted into Slytherin, only for young Harry and his cousin to defeat all 8 students within seconds without using a wand." smirking at the gob smacked expressions on the other professor's faces.

He continued, "If there is one thing Slytherin's respect more than blood status as you probably know and that is power, which both Harry & Dudley have shown they possess in spades. Before you interrupt..." finished Severus seeing them about to ask questions. "After a couple days and the two figuring out the significance of their victory on the first night, they stated how things were to be from now on. Every Slytherin is to report back to the common room each night after dinner for a full house study session for 4 hours, they also made sure to state that they are to learn the material and not just get answers for homework. He then went on to use their Pure Blood pride against them saying that if they were to conduct themselves in any way other than that of a respected Pure Blood he would punish them which is his rights before any of you complain, After the first couple attempts at replacing them the full house now follows these rules as you have clearly seen in their improvements. The only reason he made these rules in the first place believe it or not is that he and his cousin didn't want to be associated with a weak house." finished Severus with a look on his face that shows he was clearly proud of his Slytherin's and with good reason.

His explanation lead to more questions, some even about the boys abilities but he made them all promise to now question them as it would be a breach of trust he has with his students if it came known that he had told. If they wished to question them then do so once they had witnessed them use said skills for themselves.

By the end of the meeting Dumbledore was afraid that his inaction with Harry as he was growing up lead to this, having the whole of Slytherin house under his rule may be tradition amongst Slytherin's but he was afraid it would bring about the next Voldemort or even worse seeing as the child was starting a lot younger than Tom did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being the new leaders of Slytherin and thanks to how they have done things, Severus granted them the use of the Head suite since their hadn't been a head boy or girl in Slytherin for over 200 years.

The head suite had its own miniature common room that could seat 10 people, their own bedroom which they shared having a bed each and converting the head girls bedroom into an office for them both.

They woke up Christmas morning early wanting to get some work done on their Warcraft magic, having lacked in that area due to school work.  
They were both now nearing level 70 spells and hoped to finish them off before school started up again, right now though they were both looking at the HUGE pile of presents at the bottom of their beds gob smacked.

After opening al their presents noticing they had been sent a lot of gifts from other Slytherin students probably to gain favour with their new leaders or something. They both received several books, sweets and other trinkets but the 2 things that stood out for Harry was the anonymous package containing his fathers invisibility cloak and a book on Occlumency & Legilamency.

Not having heard about these skills before and seeing that Dudley also received this book from Daphne, seeing the importance of learning such a skill as Occlumency both decided to learn it now and leave their Warcraft magic for later.

Christmas night Harry and Dudley made a trip out into the forbidden forest, wanting to practice some magic and to gather some Soul Shards as Harry was getting extremely low. Coming across several large groups of acromantula proved to be fun for them both, Harry mass spammed Shadowburn while Dudley spammed Frost Nova & Arcane Explosion leaving Harry with a lot of Soul Shard by the end of the night.

It was on their way back that things became interesting, they came across a shadow that seemed to be gorging on a Unicorn drinking its blood.  
Seeing them approach, the shadow went to attack but Harry cursed it with both Agony & Corruption making it flee shrieking in pain.  
Getting to the Unicorn and see it was still alive, Harry & Dudley gave it a Health Stone and Mana Gem in turn to help nurse it some what back to health.

Returning back to their rooms a little later using the invisibility cloak to hide, they both went to bed ecstatic at finally getting some action. Making a mental note to visit the forest more often if only to fight more acromantula as it was fun and profitable, seeing as Harry got a boat load of Soul Shards from them as they always attack there would be prey in numbers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing all the students return and even taking notice that each one wore the necklace he and Dudley had sent them, a Mana Gem wrapped in a black leather string to form a necklace. One was sent to each student to wear and how to use it encase of an emergency where they would need the extra magic, with a note to keep it hidden since they didn't want everyone demanding them. Having received several letters over the break in thanks and even some asking if they could bye more for other members of their family.

Things calmed down and went back to normal from there, once school had continued on that is. Harry & Dudley had even selected a group of students, a male and female from each year to take on the easier tasks and report anything suspicious to the two of them.

Through this method they learned of rumours coming from the Gryffindor's about the third floor corridor and a 3 headed dog.  
After visiting the room themselves using the invisibility cloak they planned to find out what it was hiding a little later, having figured out that the troll was a distraction and that someone was after the item being guarded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life continued on for the duo and it was now nearing the end of the year, they both knew they had to make a move and soon if they wanted to get whatever was being guarded for themselves.

Seeing the perfect chance on afternoon while Dumbledore was away at the Ministry, they made there way to the room that night.  
Before entering the room Harry summoned a Felguard which was the size of a troll with a huge 2 handed axe, they made there way into the room.

Seeing that the dog was already asleep they made there way through the trap door, not needing to worry about the devils snair they landed on as the Felguard made short work of it with his axe.

Going through to the next room they came across a locked door with flying keys, Dudley using Cone of Cold froze their wings making them all fall to the floor.

The next room which turned out to be a large chess set, they couldn't be bothered with playing as neither were any good they used all their AOE magic spells and the Felguard to destroy the pieces into submission allowing them to pass.

The next room held a troll which had already been killed, which lead there belief from the sleeping dog of not being alone wary.  
Entering the potions room, left them laughing as Dudley placed a Fire Ward around each of them and the Felguard and they rushed through the fire into the next room.

Walking into the final room they could see a mirror and walking out from behind it was... "Professor Quirel" asked Dudley totally shocked having not expected it.

"Ah Mr. Dursley & Mr. Potter I wasn't sure if I would meet either of you down here and congratulations on your accomplishments with Slytherin house, I'm actually jealous at how much the two of you have achieved, in your first year no less." replied Quirel with a hint of respect in his tone.

Hearing a fourth voice in the room wanting to speak, the pair watched as Quirel turned around and unravelled his turban to show a face hidden beneath.  
"Harry Potter, see what I have become.. A wraith.. a mere shadow of my former self." stated Voldemort  
"Ah! Voldemort, I started to piece together that it was you lurking around after the incident in the forest. Only a desperate soul would willingly drink unicorn blood to survive, I didn't suspect Quirel's involvement though." replied Harry  
"I've seen from our previous engagement that both you & your cousin are rather powerful for you age's, join me and I have much I.." started Voldemort only to be interrupted in turn by both Dudley & Harry.  
"not going to happen" states Dudley and "The only reason you want us to join is we have found that our magic is rather unique and you probably don't know it, us joining you would then allow you to learn it. As Dudley said not going to happen, our magic and secrets are our own. But I will say this, you leave me and mine and I will leave you, start a war with us and you will not like the results." finished Harry

"kill them" screamed Voldemort to his host, Quirel turned around and cast the killing Curse at Dudley. Not giving him a chance to cast anything else Harry cursed him with both Agony & Corruption then sent in his Felguard whom was hidden near the door. Leaving both Quirel & Voldemort speechless at his ability to summon and control demons, casting Drain Soul before the demon moved in for the kill.  
Dudley on the other hand cast Ice Wall to intercept the Killing Curse, then cast Arcane Missile while Quirel was distracted with the Curses from Harry.  
Seeing his host had no chance to survive he fled Quirel's body in hopes to get away having no chance of getting the Stone now, before he could get far Harry cast Banish on him which froze him in place suspended in the air for 30 seconds.

Seeing Voldemort stuck and being rather surprised that banish actually worked, not knowing before hand that it would but seeing as he wasn't a ghost but some type of wraith he figured it might.  
Harry started to laugh at the fearful look on Voldemort's face, "I'll only warn you once more Voldemort, leave what is mine and I will spare you" timing the warning with the release of the spell Voldemort thought that Harry had freed him, flying out of the room as fast as he could Voldemort fled.  
Harry couldn't have done anything to voldemort in that state so he left him thinking he could, a bluff if you will.

Now that Voldemort was gone Harry made his way to the mirror, seeing his reflection place the stone in his pocket he turned around and removed it.  
Seeing Philosophers stone for the first time, he was amazed thinking about what he and Dudley could do with it.  
He noticed that the stone looked almost identical to a Fire Stone that he could create with the use of a Soul Stone. Throwing the newly created Fire Stone into the air Harry grabbed his wand and destroyed it with a blasting curse leaving tiny red shards fall all over the chamber.

Hearing hurried foot steps Harry dismissed the Felguard just in time to see Dumbledore come into the room.  
"Harry my boy, are you and your cousin well.. is the stone safe." asked a hurried headmaster. Using what little Occlumency they knew they blocked their minds and told Dumbledore what happened leaving out any mention of there special skills. Also letting Dumbledore know that the stone was destroyed in the struggle, pointing to the pieces on the floor as they did so. Seeing the stone destroyed irked Dumbledore but there was nothing he could do about it now, giving them both house points and mentioned an award for special service's to the school sent them to bed.

----------------------------------End of First Year------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

---- 4 Privet Drive ----

Waking up early the first day back Harry and Dudley went about there morning ritual, getting washed, dressed then heading down for breakfast.  
Since Dudley is now magical both Vernon & Petunia had pretty much forgotten about the whole abnormal aspect of it, now that it was their son that was special Petunia had gotten over her hate & jealousy for her sister and in relation her sisters son.  
Even though both adult Dursley's were on board with the whole magic thing, they still didn't want it out there for the neighbours to see liking there lives how they were.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing Harry" asked Dudley seeing Harry clearing out one of his books shelves in his room.

"Well seeing as were back home, I thought we could do with some more room for our magical books, instead of rummaging through our trunks every time we needed one and also for a place to put them instead of leaving them lying around." replied Harry

"Good idea Harry, with them all in one place it wouldn't be a problem to place one of them notice-me-not charms on it once we finish learning it."

Once that was done they both got out there respective books and placed them on the shelves, seeing they didn't have many they decided that they should visit the alley to restock.

"Hey Dud's, grab your robe were going to the alley to check out the Potter vault, I've been wanting to check it out for a while now and if there are any books it will save us buying them again by accident wasting money."

"yeh I'm ready" finished Dudley throwing a black casual robe over his head.

---- Diagon Alley ----

After apparating to the Diagon Alley apparition point they made there way through to Gringotts, entering the bank Harry asked the teller to take him to his Family Vault.

Arriving at his vault, being taken there by Griphook Harry and Dudley went inside. The first thing to catch there eye's was the many chests on the side of the room each filled with galleons, next was the equal size chest holding uncut precious gems. Further into the room there was an archway leading to a hall filled with furniture and other trinkets, at the back of the first room is what they were after shelves filled with books, there must have been hundred of books there covering all topics.

Moving closer to the library there was a table to the side, with 3 sets of earrings, 5 silver rings and a note.

_We Potter's prize ourselves not on our blood but on our knowledge  
and magical ability. Don't get me wrong were proud of our status as Pure Blood but what good is it being Pure Blood if you don't have the knowledge and magical ability to back it up._

The Potter secret to having such knowledge lay on this table, the jewellery you see before you is enchanted to increase the speeds in which a person can read and understand information. Accompanied with the skill Occlumency that increases the speed in which one can store, organise and recall information.

These 2 items Ring (Males) Earrings (Female) accompanied with Occlumency will allow you to read a 100 page book and have it memorised in the space of 20 minutes.

Use them well, Artemis Potter

Seeing that there were 5 rings, Harry took one and gave one to Dudley both salivating at the mouth with how much they could get done thanks to this.

After putting on the wring they both went to the book shelves, Dudley checking out the potions section while Harry went to he next room to see if he could find a trunk that would allow them to take a lot of books with them.  
At the speeds they could read before along with their new Occlumency skills and then this jewellery they would need a good 5 books a day to keep them both happy.

Not finding a trunk Harry went back outside to talk to Griphook, "Hey Griphook, can goblins make customised trunk and if so would it be possible to purchase 2" asked Harry hopefully  
"Yes, Mr. Potter we goblins to make our own trunks and we have a large selection of said trunks. For a small fee I'm sure we can allow you to purchase 2, what customisation did you have in mind." enquired Griphook.  
"Well we would need multiple compartments, plenty of storage space, a wardrobe, potions lab and a library big enough to hold all those books we have in here." replied Harry

"Well Mr. Potter I could offer you 2 4 Compartment trunks, the first compartments in both would be normal size, the second 4 times the normal room for storage, the third a wardrobe, for the fourth one of them would have a Potions Lab and the other a Library." finished Griphook  
"They sound pretty good Griphook, how much are they going to cost as I don't even know how much I have." replies Harry worriedly.

"Not to worry Mr. Potter the chests will only cost you 300 galleons each and for an extra 300 galleons we could fully stock the potions lab with the ingredients & tools you will need at Hogwarts through to year 7 and make a copy of all your books so that you don't loose the originals. I'll also get you a portfolio on my way back with the chests that will explain your inheritance in full, trust me when I say 900 galleons is like peanuts from what I can see here just looking at those galleon chests as each one holds roughly 200 million galleons and from what I can see here you have 27 of them." finished Griphook snickering.

Not getting the joke as he hadn't actually known, "Griphook, I would like to hire you to be my account manager, my current account manager hasn't been nearly as much help as you have and could you please get me the 2 chests on your way back we will wait here." finished Harry thanking Griphook.

"it would be an honour Mr. Potter to be your account manager and I guarantee I won't let you down." finished Griphook scurrying off to get the chests and to tell his superiors of his new job.

Walking back into the vault Harry explain to Dudley everything he just talked about with Griphook and also about the trunks he was purchasing from the goblins. For the next 20 minutes while they waited for Griphook to return they perused the books some more.

Leaving the bank 2 hours later with there new trunks in hand, Harry with the library trunk and Dudley with the Potions lab trunk. Griphook telling Harry that he would do a full audit of his account and let him know if he finds anything a miss and to also keep in touch with him over all affairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking back through Diagon Alley having decided to give the book shop a miss seeing as they now had hundreds of new books to read, "Hay Harry, I don't know about you but I was hoping we could go down Knockturn Alley. I was hoping to find a different focus for our Warcraft magic, like a wand for our magic but different.. you know like a ring or weapon or something.. similar to the way our characters do.", seeing the advantage of such a weapon or item Harry agreed and they both turned of Diagon to Knockturn.

Pulling the hoods of their cloaks up, they entered the alley releasing a little of there magic to create an aura of intimidation around them to ward of the undesirables. Walking through the alley and seeing that the aura was doing its job, people moving out there way when they approached leaving a wide birth around them just made them smirk.

Entering the first shop that looked promising Borgin & Burke's, they took a side each with Harry going left and Dudley right meeting up at the register or letting the other know if they found anything interesting.

"Is it me Dud's or is this shop lacking.. well anything" asked Harry confused, "I know what you mean Harry, if I wanted to buy junk I would be looking around Diagon Alley not here" turning to the shop owner whom was watching them the whole time from the register.

"Do you have anything else to offer than what's on display, there has got to be more as I know none of this junk is appealing to the lowliest of commoners." Asked Harry knowing that they had to be more than meets the eye going on here.

"That all depends on your taste, budget and whether or not your an auror...Sir" finished Borgin, adding sir at the end as to not offend his would be customers, raising there ire onto himself.

"Well Mr Borgin, our taste if you will is open for discussion and our budget.." he finished looking to Harry as it wasn't his money no matter what Harry said.

Nodding to Dudley before continuing were he left of, "if the merchandise is worth it then there is no budget, money is not an option but if your insinuating that me and my associate here are auror then you are clearly mistaken" finished Harry angrily flaring his magic at the last word making Mr Borgin pale.

"Of course sir, I apologise for my mistake but I have to be careful these days with the Ministry taking a more pro-active role in anything _Dark_, Please would you and your associate follow me." finished Borgin clearly displeased with the Ministry.

Following Borgin around the front counter to a blank wall of to the side, swishing his wand mumbling some sort of spell or password making a door appear. Following him inside, they came across a treasure trove of books and other items that would definitively get the guy years if not life in Azkaban just for possession. Harry may not be an expert when it came to Dark magic or items but he had common sense and he could feel the dark magic emitting of some of these items and it made him feel quite comfortable, Dudley not so much.

Walking around the room, Harry came across some old tomes on defensive magic that was clearly dark but back in those days they didn't have dark or light magic, just magic & intent which is how he and Dudley saw things now.  
Harry picked up several clearly ancient tomes on rituals one of them Borgin said they couldn't translate even with magic, not letting him know that he could read it clear as day put it aside also.

Dudley picked up some tomes on potions when he came across a glass case of rings, turning to Harry to let him know they called over the owner.  
"Borgin, What are these rings" asked Dudley  
"These rings here," pointing to the silver ones, "were used by the druids as foci before wands were invented and these" he pointed to some golden ones "are the same but were used thousands of years ago by the Ancient Egyptians for the same thing as they didn't have wands then either."

Feeling the power being emitted from the rings he got Borgin to open the case so he could take a closer look, channelling magic to his hand converting it to what he now calls his Warlock magic he runs his hand over the rings only getting a reaction from the gold ones but one in particular called to him.  
Picking it up and placing it on his right hand he could feel his warlock magic even more potent than before and he knew that it would be more powerful now. Doing the same thing after being told what he did Dudley found that only the Silver rings showed any reaction to his Fire, Arcane or even Frost Mage magic's picking up the one that called to him, getting the same results as Harry once placing the ring on his hand.

Having been talking over the last year about taking on apprentice's in their arts they decided to take the other rings also, "Pack up the other rings, we will be taking them all" stated Harry after conversing with Dudley.

Picking up the items they wanted to purchase including a tome on blood magic's, one on warding and a rare tome on ancient runes they left the shop after haggling over the price managing to get it dropped by 30 percent from the asking price and getting the book Borgin couldn't read thrown in for free.

They left Knockturn Alley & Diagon Alley travelling back through to the apparition point and apparating back to Dudley's bedroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once back at the Dursley's Harry went to check out his Library with Dudley so they could store away there new purchases and check out the other books they now possessed.

After they had both climbed into the trunk, they could see 2 large comfy leather chairs on either side of a double sided desk. Walking up to the desk, they could see a note that explained the chairs and desk plus the fully stocked stationery in the draws on both sides was a thank you gift from Griphook for his new job & status within Gringotts.

After looking around and finding books on most if not all subjects they both decided to read ahead in school first before moving on to other subjects.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple weeks Harry spent most of his time in the library reading, after reading ahead in school up to third year he started in on runes and arithmancy. Dudley on the other hand spent his time between brewing potions in his new lab and reading in the library with Harry, he had also read to third year but preferred to stick with potions than branching out into other things just yet.

It was now Harry's birthday and they had just finished there morning work out, when they were interrupted by a horde of owls outside the window.  
Opening it quick to allow them in, thankful that it was early morning and that hopefully none of the neighbours had seen them.

Untying the gifts and letters from the owls giving each a treat in thanks before they flew back out the window in return to their masters.  
Opening the gifts which consisted mostly of sweets with the odd book thrown in and the letters were just well wishers from Slytherin house.  
Dudley had gotten similar on his birthday before school ended but not as many, they never spoke of it but they both knew Harry was the unspoken leader between the two of them and in result Slytherin House.

Dudley chose that time to give him his gift, it was a potion he had brewed from the book they got from Knockturn Alley it removed most of the effects from malnourishment from his earlier years. Thanking him, Harry put the potion aside deciding to take it later before he went to sleep as it was no doubt going to be an exhausting experience.

They both went back to the Library to study and practise spells that they had already read about, Dudley more into defence while Harry was more into the finesse side of magic preferring transfiguration and charms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple week flew by for both Harry and Dudley, both keeping busy in there respective studies Harry more so than Dudley in book smarts while Dudley was further ahead than Harry in potions. Even though Harry spent half his time now reading books on runes and languages, they both kept up with there school books now being 2 years ahead in theoretical knowledge and 1 year in practical application.

Through the use of their new rings, they were both able to perform their Warcraft spells twice as strong as before with using less magic allowing them to go for longer lengths of time casting without getting tired.

The potion Dudley had gifted Harry with had increased his height by a couple inches and filled out his over all body with a little more mass in muscle so he was now a little more fitter than before.  
His change wasn't huge so he didn't have to buy a new wardrobe to accommodate, so he was pleased about that.

They packed up their respective trunks knowing they would be leaving the next day to head back to Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the train a little late giving them only 4 minutes to get on board, thanks to the traffic as Vernon wanted to drop them off before going back to work.

They managed to get through the station and on board the train just as the conductor blew the whistle to let everyone know they were about to go.

The train ride was uneventful, they managed to find a compartment to themselves and were only visited a couple times by Slytherin's but other than that they were alone reading for the whole journey.

After arriving back at school, after the sorting and the feast they were all standing in the Slytherin Common room with the new first years of to the side.  
Harry and Dudley stood at the head of the room "I'll only ask this once, does anyone wish to challenge me and Dudley for the leadership role for the next year." finished Harry both him and Dudley glaring at every student including the first years making sure they knew there place also.  
Seeing Marcus Flint about to raise his wand Harry didn't give him a chance cursing him with both Agony & Corruption careful not to put too much power into the curse's thanks to the ring, seeing him fall to the floor screaming. Looking up from Flint still on the floor in pain Harry asked "Anyone else?" not seeing anyone else wanting to challenge them, Dudley went on to explain the same rules from last year mostly for the first years but also to remind everyone that things were going to be the same again.

After Dudley was done Harry dismissed everyone to go about there business as they were done here, with a last warning that all students with summer homework had better have it done and ready before school officially started Monday.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sitting in the common room the next day with Dudley, Draco, Daphne & Tracy sitting around him reading and talking.  
"How was your summer Harry" asked Tracy  
"It was good, I spent most of my time reading ahead, but there was this weird house elf, decided to pop in uninvited and start warning me about the up-coming year here at Hogwarts saying it would be to dangerous for me to attend. That was until I cursed the damn thing, I never did get its name, anyway's it didn't show up again after that." finished Harry with a smirk, Dudley laughing at the event clearly remembering it.

"Harry, would it be possible if me and Tracy could talk to you and Dudley in private, we have request to make." asked Daphne

"Sure, follow me. We won't be a minute Draco." replied Harry

All 4 of them followed Harry to his suite, sitting in its common room Daphne & Tracy sitting on the sofa opposite Harry and Dudley.

"What we wanted to ask.. well its more of a proposition. I have been requested the same with Tracy here to offer an alliance of sorts between our families, in the last war both our families were neutral but it was hard and we know that if it comes around again, both our families know that we couldn't stay neutral again so we wish to align ourselves with you." finished Daphne indicating both Harry and Dudley.

"I'm not against the idea of an alliance between our families, but what is it both the Greengrass & Davis Families bring to the table for such an alliance to take place and what do they both wish for in return." finished Harry knowing the formalities about setting up such an alliance and knowing such things involved a give & take relationship.

"The Davis family offers knowledge and political support, we specialise in warding second to only the Potters in that field except our wards are more aligned to the dark while the Potter stuck to the light." finished Tracy

"The Greengrass Family also offer knowledge and political support, we specialise in potions second to none. Our families have been in an alliance for over 100 years and we now wish to align ourselves with the Potter family also.  
In return all we ask is that you take both me and Tracy on as apprentice's in your art, we will also swear an oath of fealty once alliance has been formalised so assure you that we will not share this knowledge or betray you in anyway under pain of loosing our magic." finished Daphne, both Daphne and Tracy looking at Harry at this point expectant.

"We also offer you this as a gift, a token if you will of our truthfulness." stated Daphne pulling out a small box "In this box you will find two silver potions, its one of the more secret inventions of my family. Each potion holds the knowledge of the 5 languages of runes from the past to the present, once the potion is taken it will take around 2 weeks for the languages to be integrated into your minds. I believe the both of you are smart enough to see the importance in such a gift." finished Daphne, having seen Harry reading a book on runes earlier she knew he would appreciate the gift a lot more.

"I find the timing of this alliance rather amusing, me and Dudley were talking in first year about taking on an apprentice once we had mastered our arts. The humorous side of it is that we had recently done so over the summer, meaning we were looking for candidates this year." finished Harry

"If you would both leave for a minute I would like to discuss this with Dudley before making any final arrangements, ill call you both back in when we have finished talking." stated Harry, seeing both girls nod before leaving he turned to Dudley.

"Dud's what do you think."  
"I was thinking that you take both of them on to be your apprentice's, we had already discussed about you taking them both on and this alliance seems to be an extra incentive to do so. Since they are both from grey families if you will they would be more open to learn your art of the Warlock and we could find another two people for myself."  
"I happen to agree, I was also thinking the same thing but I didn't want to assume without talking with you first." finished Harry the both of them smiling a small smile.

After calling them back in and receiving the potions, Harry told them to let there fathers know that he agrees to the finalisation of the alliance. Also letting them know that he would be taking both of them on as apprentice's once the alliance has been finalised and the oaths taken

That night before going to bed they both took the potions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking early the next morning, both Harry & Dudley after finishing their usual morning routine got dressed and made there way to the great hall for breakfast, being accompanied on the way by both Daphne & Tracy.

Sitting down at the Slytherin table, serving themselves breakfast while the owls came in dropping of mail. Both Daphne & Tracy got a reply from there fathers, letting Harry know they would talk about it later, which he understood and nodded in reply.

After getting there timetables they went to there common room to sort out there books bags, making sure they had the needed materials for that day of classes.

First they had DADA with the new professor whom none of them were pleased with having read the first book and seeing that it was a complete joke, Gilderoy Lockheart.

"welcome all to your first class of defence this year with me you new Professor Gilderoy Lockheart" finished Gilderoy striking a pose with the biggest smile on his face that any of them had ever seen.

"You have got to be joking me" whispered Harry to Dudley

Under the cover of the table, only being seen by Dudley, Tracy and Daphne Harry silently cast Agony on the Professor. Seeing the fool start screaming like a girl and fall to the floor left the whole classroom laughing with Harry and Dudley only smirking.

Once the professor got back up he told them class was dismissed early, Harry and the others went back to there suite to talk out the alliance between there families.

* * *

Once they were all seated in the same positions as they were the night before, "Harry, Our fathers said to swear the fealty oaths now and we can formalise the alliance at Christmas break were you and Dudley are both invited to my family home." Finished Daphne.

"We were already going to ask for a fealty oath from anyone we wished to apprentice so by all means, go ahead." confirmed Harry

"I, Daphne Greengrass, of the house Greengrass, do hereby swear fealty to the house of Potter and all that it entails, so mote it be." After Daphne told her oath, Tracy gave the same one.

Now that the two oaths were given, Harry indicated for them to take a seat as they had been standing to swear their oaths.  
"Now that you both have sworn an oath, I would like to clarify that anything you learn from me or Dudley involving our arts is to be kept secret no matter what. You are both to be apprenticed under me in the arts of being a Warlock, Dudley will find two others to apprentice under him. Do you understand?" asked Harry with a very serious look on his face.

They both nodded allowing Harry to continue "We won't go over too much yet as I don't want to repeat everything so give me a couple days to a week so we can find two candidates for Dudley and then we will go over everything then ok." asked Harry again being very serious.

"OK now that has been cleared I think its time we made a move to our next class as were going to be late." finished Harry smiling a little.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a couple days but Dudley finally decided on whom he wanted to teach, at first Harry was confused with his choices but once he got a feel for them he could see why.

"So you want to teach Granger and Longbottom, I understand why as I felt there power also and I know with the right help meaning your training they could both be very powerful. But you are to tell them nothing until they have sworn the oath." stated Harry

"I know Harry and I agree, I wouldn't teach someone something that could be used against us without an oath to assure nothing like that could happen."

Later that afternoon after the study session in the Slytherin common room, Harry and Dudley were waiting in an unused classroom near the library. He had sent a message to both Daphne & Tracy, while Dudley had sent a message to both Neville & Hermione to meet us here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier that day at the Gryffindor table both Hermione and Neville were sitting together, both being outcasts in there own house they really only had each other to talk to.

"Hey Hermione, are you ok." asked Neville knowing that Rob Weasley was getting to Hermione again, he had been doing it a lot more this year.  
"Yeh Nev ill be fine, just Ron again wanting help with his Homework and after last year I refused." finished Hermione sadly, wondering why her life was the way it was. Having dealt with bullies and people using her for help with there homework, it just never changed. After coming to Hogwarts and hoping to start over, turn a new leaf and hopefully make some friends, all she got in the end was the same torment from different people.  
It was a curse for Hermione to be smarter than others, it wasn't her fault she liked to read.

Neville on the other hand was dragged up at home, always being compared to his parents by his grandmother. Being labelled a squib by his class mates once he started as he had an inferiority complex which lead to him always forgetting things.

While the two Gryffindor's were having dinner an Owl swooped down with two messages, one for each of them.  
Looking at each other confused as to whom would be writing them, they both went about opening the mail with the names on it.

_Dear Hermione/Neville_

My name is Dudley, I'm currently a member of Slytherin house.  
Now before you rip this letter up, just hear me out. I have a proposition for you, I've been looking over the last year to find 2 candidates to become my apprentice's. Now I don't know the two of you very well, but what I do know is what I see. When looking at the two of you I see potential that I don't see in anyone else, I would like to offer you both the chance to become apart of something great.

You don't have to answer now, but I would like for you to meet me and my cousin Harry tonight in the unused class room down from the library at 9:30pm. I know its late but would you please come and meet me just to hear me out and I swear on my magic that no harm will come of you.

Dudley

"Neville, did you get this same letter from Dudley." asked Hermione  
"yeh I think I did, here check mine" asked Neville handing over his letter.  
"yeh, their the same. What do you think Nev, should we trust him. He or any other Slytherin have never caused any trouble for well... anyone since the first week of first year." asked Hermione worriedly.

They talked among themselves over this issue for most of the afternoon before Hermione decided they would go to hear him out. Neville not wanting to go alone or for Hermione to either decided to also.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the room, both Harry and Dudley were waiting for the 4 to show up.  
They hadn't been waiting long haven gotten to the room 5 minutes early, when at exactly 9:30 Hermione and Neville walked in with questioning looks on their faces.

"I'm glad you came, please take a seat were waiting on 2 more then we can get started" asked Dudley.

Taking a seat they didn't have to wait long as both Daphne and Tracey walked in, "finally, I was about to send out a search party." asked Harry jokingly  
"Sorry Harry, we had to dodge Filch on the way up." explained Daphne.

Once everyone was sitting down, "Now Daphne and Tracy have already seen what we want to teach, at least somewhat. Neville and Hermione on the other hand don't know, but after a small demonstration we can't tell you any more or show for that matter without an oath of fealty" explained Harry  
"you see, Daphne and Tracy here are to be Harry's apprentice's while I wish for the two of you Hermione and Neville to be mine. I know you both have questions," added Dudley seeing Hermione about to speak. "But let me finish before asking please, being muggle born Hermione you will probably know more of what we speak and show you than these other three will."

Dudley stood to the side having moved the desks earlier, started forming spells and throwing them at the far wall, starting with Ice Bolt then moving on to Fireball, Blinking across the room then using Frost Nova. Blinking back he used Ice Armor then Cone of Cold and finally Blizzard.

Harry was stood of to the side so he could see the faces of those watching the impressive display put on by Dudley, seeing the awe on there faces when Dudley was casting his Mage spells was amusing.

Stopping the display Dudley walked back to group, "I know you have questions Hermione & Neville but I can't tell you anything or show you more unless you take the oath of fealty to the house of Potter. I'm sure you both know the oath in which I speak and what said oath entails. We do not wish for the secrets of our trade to be told to everyone, the oath is to protect our secrets as well as to protect you. As you probably know swearing a fealty oath negates truth serum and Legilamency from finding out the information protected under the oath.  
From this demonstration alone you can see why that would be needed as I can tell you now a lot of people would want to get there greedy little hands on these forms of magic, I can also swear to you now that none of what I have shown or will show falls under any category as light or dark." finished Dudley

"So what will it be, I already have the fealty oaths from both Daphne and Tracy as I will be teaching them my own art. Dudley here has chosen the two of you to learn his, so you now need to decide if you wish to learn this magic or leave here and speak of it no more." asked Harry

"I don't know about Neville but I would very much like to learn this" finished Hermione giving a fealty oath.  
Neville not far behind her, probably not wanting to be left out and seeing the chance to gain friends I don't know but he followed in her foot steps, giving an oath of his own.

"Now that you have all sworn an oath, we will go over what it is you will be learning." stated Harry

"As you may know, me and Dudley here were brought up in the muggle world. When we were 6 we both apparated by accident, it wasn't too long after that we both figured out how to do it on purpose.  
When we were 7 Dudley here was bought a game by his parents called World of Warcraft," seeing Hermione's eyes light up at that he knew she had figured it out or at least part of it. "I see you have heard of it Hermione, as I said you would have. Any ways after playing this game for a couple days playing a mage we figured out that the mage could teleport like we could. So Dudley here wrote down everything about the mage's spells wanting to try them for himself encase we could do those like the apparating.  
The mage wasn't my style so we made a warlock and here it was that I found the char I wanted to be. So I wrote down all the spells the warlock did.

It took us a couple months to bare any fruit but we succeeded in imitating there spells. By the end of last summer we were able to fully master both classes Dudley here the Mage while myself the Warlock, now we wish to pass this knowledge onto you." finished Harry to the looks of amazement on there faces more so Hermione's than the others but they were still amazed at the idea that they had made a load of spells.


	4. Chapter 4

After talking about how they had come across they magic they now know and wish to teach, they separated with Harry going to the back of the room with his two apprentice's while Dudley stayed there with his.

--With Harry--

"How Well do you both know Meditation"

"Well since you know its needed for Occlumency we both know it really well." replied Daphne with Tracy nodding along.

"Good, then that part is complete. What I will need you to do for the next week or two is meditate and practice drawing out your magic, once your able to draw it to your hand at a moments notice without meditation let me know so we can move on with your training.

--With Dudley--

Dudley decided to take a more direct approach, using Legilamency on them both. Seeing that neither had Occlumency shields, he pulled out a copy of each.

"Before we can start your training, I will need you both to start learning Occlumency. Occlumency is a form of mind magic and once learned will protect your minds from intruders, it will also help you concentrate, learn things faster, improve your memory and recall ability."

"don't get me wrong, learning Occlumency isn't easy not at the beginning any ways, but once you both are adept at meditation I want you to split your time between learning Occlumency and drawing out your magic to your hand. Once you can both draw out your magic to your hand without needing to meditate, we will then be able to move on to the next stage of your training."

Moving the two groups back together, they both asked at the same time. "Any questions"

Seeing that none of them had questions and that Hermione was bouncing in her seat on the table clearly excited to start learning something new, made the others in the room chuckle.

"as a last warning, don't look either Professor Snape or the Headmaster in the eye from this day forth. They will be unable to learn anything protected by the fealty oath, but that won't stop them from learning about the oath itself which can also cause problems. Both the Headmaster and Snape are adept at Legilamency, which is the skill used to read other peoples minds." Stated Harry while Dudley handed both Gryffindor's a magic gem.

"This is a magic gem" he explained while going on to explain how to use it, "I only want you to use these encase of an emergency, as they are rather taxing to make."

Once the discussion was complete, they dismissed the students telling them to keep them both up to date on their progress and another warning not to let anyone know. They also went back to the Slytherin Dorms!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Over the next couple weeks Dudley kept in touch with his Gryffindor apprentice's through mail and the odd meetings in the same classroom, giving them help when he could so they would progress a little faster than they were.  
Harry's two apprentice on the other hand were progressing rather fast, he had thought about holding back teaching them the next step until Dudley could teach his own at the same time but thought better of it. They were different classes of magic altogether and they wouldn't be teaching there apprentice's together much so it wouldn't make any difference.

It was now nearing the end of October and Harry was sitting in that unused classroom with his two apprentice, ready to teach them the next step.

"I'm proud of the two of you and how much you have progressed, the next step in your training is difficult but with me here to guide you shouldn't be to hard. When me and Dudley learned this it took us several months, but we had to figure it out for ourselves, you on the other hand don't need to." Seeing that he had there attention, he continued on with the lesson.

"This next step is all about changing the nature of your magic after you have drawn it from your core, but before it gets to your hand." he explained while giving them a demonstration of the Shadow Bolt so they could get a feel of the magic itself.

"did you feel the dark nature of the magic when I cast that Shadow Bolt at the wall" seeing them both nodding, he handed them both a piece of parchment. The Parchment contained all the details of the Shadow Bolt that he had compiled, including the instructions on converting the nature of their magic to the required type.

"This next step will still take you both a couple of weeks, if you have any questions then please come to me. I expect you both to be done with this step and producing your own Shadow Bolt by the end of November, in order to accomplish this by the deadline you will need to spend all your spare time on it." he then added, "that piece of parchment in your hands is a single page, of the book that you will put together yourself as your training progresses, I will give you a new page for each step of the training so make sure that no one else finds it."

Once he had finished with them he escorted them to the common room, himself going straight to his dorm to talk with Dudley on his apprentice's progress. Entering their shared dorm he couldn't see Dudley anywhere, he then palmed his face when he realised he wouldn't be anywhere but in his trunk. 'that boy loves potions way too much' he thought to himself while climbing into Dudley's trunk.

Seeing that Dudley had just finished the potion he was working on and was bottling it, "Hey Dud's how are you apprentice's coming along, my two have just progressed on to the first step. Converting their magic, I also gave them a summary of the training we did to get to that point so they could do it faster learning from our mistakes without making them themselves."

"Good idea Harry, I was thinking of doing the same for mine once they had gotten to that point. At the moment they have both built mediocre shields and are almost there with the drawing magic to there hands. I was going to give them another two weeks before moving on." stated Dudley having just finished bottling the potions, moved onto cleaning his equipment.

"I think we should take on more apprentice's Harry, if the speed in which they are currently progressing is anything to consider then its going to take them at least three years to get to a reasonable level." stated Dudley

Having been thinking the same thing himself even if his apprentice's were progressing a little faster than Dudley's, "Who did you have in mind, I know you wouldn't of brought this up if you hadn't already had at least two people in mind." queried Harry with a knowing smirk on his face.

"you know me to well Harry, any ways I was thinking about the Weasley twins." stated Dudley before raising an eyebrow at Harry before replying "and what about you, I know you have also put a lot of thought into this. Who did you have in mind." seeing the smirk on Harry's face change to a pout made Dudley chuckle, before they both burst out laughing.

"touché" stated Harry before continuing, "I was thinking of taking on Draco as an apprentice, but we both know that his father was an influential Death Eater and that he only got off with bribing the minister. If I ask him to swear a fealty oath then he is sure to send word to his father and I would have him hear in a heart beat demanding answers, but as you know that in itself isn't much of a problem." finished Harry smirking again.

"My second choice would probably be Blaise Zabini, she is a friend of Daphne's and from what I have seen, she is rather powerful also."

"good choice's and if Daddy Malfoy does show up, I want to view the results of that meeting in the pensive" (Harry had gotten a pensive from his family vault) finished Dudley chuckling to himself, imagining how such a meeting would turn out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a couple days later when Harry finally found the time and opportunity to talk with Draco about becoming his apprentice, he knew before the meeting even took place that Draco would tell his father everything he could.

He pulled Draco into an unused classroom on the fourth floor, a different one to the one they usually used encase the meeting went sour and so he wouldn't know were they usually met.

"Draco, I have a proposition for you." Seeing he had his attention, he continued with said proposition "I would like to take you on as an apprentice" started Harry, seeing the eager look in his eye he smirked before continuing. "But in order to do so, I would need you to swear a fealty oath." seeing him about to protest to such an oath, Harry cut him off before he started "I know that being a Malfoy you would have issues with such an oath and if you wish to mail your father and ask him then you may do so, I cannot agree to taking you on as an apprentice without the oath as a safeguard to the information I would not only share with you but also the techniques in which I teach you. I need for them all to be kept secret, I am unsure if you are adequately skilled in Occlumency but that alone wouldn't be enough to someone skilled enough in Legilamency to gleam my secrets from your mind. Think about it and let me know by the end of the week!" Stated Harry before walking out of the room leaving Draco there to think about everything he had said.

He knew Draco would send a message to his father and that his father, being a member of the board of governors would come to the school requesting a meeting with him to gleam any information he could about his unique skills. He had already guessed that Draco had messaged his father already about his and Dudley's skills, his father would probably use this oath as an excuse to meet with him under false pretence and try something underhanded. But that is what he was betting on!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next week was rather busy for Harry and Dudley, apart from training there apprentice's they both approached the two other students requesting them to become apprentice's in their chosen arts.

The school was also In a panic nearing the end of the week as a message of warning had been written on the second floor corridor outside a girls bathroom. "Enemy's of the heir beware, the chamber of secrets has been opened"

Harry had learned that the rumours running around were half blaming him and the other half fearful as the warning basically threatened all non-pure bloods.

It was the last day of the week when Harry was sitting in the common room along with Dudley, Draco and Blaise studying as they did with the rest of the house each night. It had been exactly 1 week and a day and he was pissed that Draco's father thought he could take liberties with him, he had set a deadline and he hadn't shown when he had requested. Instead the elder Malfoy had sent word that he would be showing up tonight instead, it was clear to Harry that the Elder Malfoy was using this occasion as a power play. The start being to dictate terms of there meeting, Harry turned to Dudley with a small smirk on his face haven already expected this kind of reply and had discussed it with him on what his response would be.

It was around 15 minutes before the end of that evenings inter house study session was to finish, the portrait hole opened allowing their head of house Severus Snape to walk in.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy requests your presence for a meeting he had earlier notified you of."

"Thank you sir, but could you please tell Mr. Malfoy that if he wishes for me to meet with him this evening then he will have to wait as even I am not exempt from the rules we now follow in Slytherin house." looking at his watch for show, he added "this evenings study session will finish in 15 minutes, let Mr. Malfoy know that he will have to wait until its finished." he then turned around and went back to his studies, clearly dismissing the Professor.

He garnered a lot of looks from almost everyone in the common room after that discussion, some with respect correctly interpreting this as a power play and some others for snubbing the Elder Malfoy the way he did. He also got some looks of pity, along with some smirking at him clearly thinking he was going to get his just deserts from the elder Malfoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus Snape took no offence to the dismissal he had just received, he knew what game Lucius was playing and could wait to see his face once he told him the news.

Walking into his office were the Elder Malfoy was waiting for him, "It is as I had told you Lucius, young Mr. Potter while being the leader of Slytherin house does not see himself above the rules he himself has lay down for others to follow. Your request that he do so, has not only left him in a position of power in your struggle with him but has also increased his influence within Slytherin house. No doubt the other students respect him a lot more from his refusal to break his own rules even when it pertains to meeting someone as influential as yourself." stated Severus with a smirk on his face, clearly reading his old time friend and knowing that he had made a blunder of this so early in the game.

Annoyed more than anything at his blunder, he had no choice now but to wait. He knew that there was only 15 minutes left on the study session haven been told all about it by his son Draco. He had underestimated Mr. Potter and was now paying for it, with a grimace he replied to Severus.

"is there anything you can tell me about young Mr. Potter that would prove beneficial in the upcoming meeting."

"I can only tell you two things, one is that he is not to be underestimated and two he is extremely powerful." replied Severus with a smirk knowing his friend wouldn't take heed to his words, he never did.

'Powerful. please, he's a snot nosed little upstart. I'll have to put him in his place, leaving the position of power in Slytherin house open for Draco'

Thought Lucius to himself, while waiting for the 15 minutes to finish.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the end of the Study session, Harry and Dudley got up and left the common room with a plan in mind they made there way to Professor Snape's office.

Entering the office, both Dudley and Harry had released the unconscious hold on their magic allowing it to form an auror around them both. Seeing the elder Malfoy gulp and take a step back was amusing, as if this idiot thought he could play a power struggle with them.

Harry had to ask himself seeing the elder Malfoy take a step back up on their entrance, 'struggle? What struggle, this guy will be a push over.' Harry finished his internal thought before placing a smirk on his face, Dudley following along likewise having thought the same thing.

Seeing the smirks on their face's, Lucius reigned in what dignity he had left and tried to place a haughty look on his face thinking he was better than these two _mudblood's_.

Now that they were fully in the office with Snape waiting outside, Harry nodded to Dudley whom used Blink to teleport to the other side of the room. Knowing that the elder Malfoy would be unnerved by the fact that he could apparate inside Hogwarts, seeing the shocked look on his face for only a moment Harry's smirk grew larger knowing he had won this so called power play before it had even begun.

"Mr. Potter.." started Lucius only to be rudely interrupted by a bought of pain he had not experienced in many years.

"Now now Lucius, no need to be so formal." stated Harry after silently placing Corruption on the man using his left hand with the ring to boost its power a little. Seeing Lucius fall to his knees grunting in pain, he couldn't help but respect the man's pain tolerance.

"Please call me Harry and my cousin here Dudley."

Harry had gotten quite good with his curses over the last year with practice, he was now able to determine how long they lasted. This time he had set the curse to only last ten seconds, but making a show of flicking his hand when it ran out to give Lucius the false idea that he himself had released him from the curse.

'What's going on! Since when could a child of 12 cast a cruciatus curse not only silently but also wandless.' thought Lucius as he was getting up then another thought floated through his mind, 'that was just as painful as the Dark Lord's cruciatus' thought Lucius shuddering at the thought of going through that again and seeing as it was cast wandless without any effort or incantation, he knew that he would be able to fight against such a thing.

_Harry had no idea that the complete power struggle between him and Lucius would have far reaching results than he had expected._

He knew now that even if his lord came back, even he with all his power would be unable to fight against these two and he had only seen the power of one of the. If the cousin was anything like Harry then he knew that his allegience with Voldemort was over, he just hoped that he could gain favour with these two and hoped they would not hold his previous actions against him.

Coming up with an idea, he decided to go with it; stepping to the side so that he could see both Harry and Dudley.

"Harry, Dudley" stated Lucius nodding to them both before bowing his head in submission, clearly showing that he accedes defeat.

Coming up with an idea, Harry requested that Lucius stepped outside to give him a couple minutes with Dudley alone.

Once he stepped out of the office, Harry turned to Dudley, "What's on your mind Harry, I know that look and your up to something."

"I was thinking we get Lucius to swear the fealty oath and I take him as an apprentice, I can see that he is quite powerful in his own right. With an oath of fealty and training in the warlock arts he could be double so, we would gain quite the influence in the magical world if this pan's out. His connections within the ministry alone would prove to be beneficial, not to mention his son becoming my apprentice also, which is also a bonus." finished Harry smirking to Dudley.

"I see what you mean Harry, I agree that it could prove beneficial. But I can't help but feel that winning over the Malfoy's in such a way will have far reaching consequences, as you know he was a Death Eater that escaped Azkaban along with many others. If he were to mention that his allegience had changed and why, we can be sure that others would be doing the same."

Harry had a dumbfounded look on his face for two reasons, one is that he himself hadn't thought of that and two is the fact that Dudley did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Lucius walked out of the room, he could see Severus waiting for him with a smirk on his face handing him a potion that healed nerve damage; mostly used after exposure to cruciatus curse.

"You underestimated him didn't you Lucius, I warned you; but I knew you would listen" stated Severus

"You know me to well old friend" replied Lucius, taking the potion gratefully and drinking it down in one.

"I didn't expect him to be so powerful.." started Lucius, not knowing what else to say to express what he was thinking.

"Do not worry Lucius, your blunder with him won't have done much damage thanks to your son. I am unsure if he had told you, but during the power play at the start of their first year. your son Draco sided with Harry and his cousin, I'm sure that is the main reason that he was offered the apprenticeship in the first place." stated Severus, in a way of relieving the turmoil he knew his friends mind would be going through.

"I remember now and at the time I had thought it was foolish, siding with _mudblood's_, but I can see now that he knew what he was doing and I should take lead from his previous actions. Even the Dark Lord couldn't cast the cruciatus without using his wand, the young man in there managed to do it without effort both wandless and silently."

After saying that to Severus, Lucius had cleared any doubts from his mind. He was going to swear his loyalty to this new Lord, even if this new Lord didn't know that he was one yet; at least not in the terms his last lord had been.

Just haven come to his conclusion, the door to Severus office opened; taking at his queue to return, he did so.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once the office door was closed again, Lucius got broached the subject he had just confirmed to himself.

"Harry.." he started, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"Lucius, I have a request to make of you." seeing that he had his full attention and also taking note of the hope that flashed through the man's eyes for a moment before continuing. "I would like you to take the oath of Fealty to the Potter Family, if for no other reason that to swear your allegience. The results of such an allegience would be that I would take both you and your son on as apprentice's. Teaching both of you my chosen field of magic, your son during the school year and you yourself over the summer and through mail."

He couldn't believe it, Harry had taken the words out of his mouth and requested of him exactly what he himself was going to request. Except he was now going to be taught along side his son, where as before he had only been gunning for favour and hopefully continue the previous arrangement of his son partaking of the apprenticeship.

"I would be honoured Harry" stated Lucius before giving the Fealty oath, as he was the head of house. The family magic would make the oath work on his son also, so he didn't have to get his son to take it also.

"Its now getting late Lucius, is there anything you wish to inform me off before leaving for the evening.

Lucius was about to say no, but then his thoughts went to the Diary he had given to the youngest Weasley before the school year began.

"Actually Harry there is one thing, as you probably know I was once a follower of the previous Dark Lord, he entrusted a diary to me and I had given it to the youngest Weasley in the beginning of the year. I believe the magic in the diary is what is causing the whole chamber of secrets incident, taking the diary from her wouldn't be a problem. I caution you not to write in it however as that will allow the magic of the diary to possess you." stated Lucius fearfully, expecting to be cursed for his blunder knowing that his previous Lord would.

"Do not fret Lucius, nothing had happened to date with the chamber. But if anything happens to either me or Dudley, I'll be sure to pay you in kind. I'll be in touch through your son Draco on anything further involving the apprenticeship." finished Harry in a tone of finality, clearly stating that this meeting was over for now.

Dudley and Harry left the office, thanking Professor Snape as they passed for the use of his office and an apology for putting him out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
